


Safe

by quickquack



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, cisgirl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickquack/pseuds/quickquack
Summary: Katya rarely felt as safe as she did when she was with Trixie.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This story is nothing but pure fluff, so I hope that y'all are ready and here for that. Enjoy!
> 
> This has also been posted on ArtificialQueens on Tumblr

Katya rarely felt as safe as she did when she was with Trixie.

The first time she felt this safe was when they were on a college class field trip to writing retreat in the middle of the woods. The two of them had decided to squish two of the folding chairs together so that they could share a blanket while watching an artsy movie about writing and the human experience. As the movie started, they both shimmied under the blanket, having to cuddle close together so that the tiny blanket would cover both of them. As they moved closer, Katya could feel Trixie’s body heat radiate off of her skin through the layers of sweatshirts and pajama pants between them. Katya buried her head in Trixie’s shoulder, inhaling the smell of her strawberry scented shampoo and her rose perfume that she wore every day, while moving her hand underneath the blanket, intertwining her fingers with Trixies. Trixie placed her arm around Katya’s waist, holding her closer, making Katya feel like she has been infused with warmth and contentment. Her thumb rubbed small circles on Trixie's freckled, tan, soft skin, and for the first time she could feel herself melt into Trixie’s warmth. Neither of them were really paying attention to the movie and as she began to doze off on Trixie’s shoulder, a small smile began to play across Katya’s lips. She felt safe.

The second time was at Trixie’s apartment. They were sitting on opposite sides of the couch with their feet meeting in the middle while watching Contact for the billionth time when Katya scooted towards Trixie and laid her head down in her lap. Trixie’s pink dress felt soft and warm against Katya’s cheek. Katya felt Trixie’s hand moving through her long, wavy blonde hair, braiding small sections and unbraiding them like it was second nature to her as she watched the movie. As Katya turned her face to tell Trixie a bad Contact joke, Trixie bent her head down and erased the space between her pink lips and Katya’s red ones. Katya’s green eyes widened and then closed as she sunk into the kiss while grabbing Trixie’s face, bringing the younger girl down on top of her. Trixie tasted like buttery popcorn, Red Bull, and comfort. As they continued to kiss, Katya’s lips traveled all over Trixie’s face and neck, kissing each and every one the freckles she knows is hidden under the thick foundation that Trixie wore to conceal them. When they both finally pulled away to catch their breath, Katya couldn't help but laugh. Trixie’s normally impeccable makeup had smeared halfway off her face, and it was peppered with little red kisses, and Katya knew that she probably looked about the same when Trixie also burst out into a fit of giggles. When Trixie went to her room to get some makeup wipes so that they could continue to make out without looking like two deranged clowns, Katya laid back down on the couch as a warm feeling that started in her belly spread all over her body. She thought about what would happen when her girlfriend re entered the room. She felt safe.

The third, but certainly not the last, time was at the airport. Trixie had been in New York for the past month doing an internship at a fashion magazine with her friend Kim. Although they had been Skyping and FaceTiming every day at least twice a day, Katya missed Trixie more than she ever thought she could miss any living thing. She missed her scent of strawberries and roses. She missed being able to kiss her Barbie pink lips. She missed holding her hand while they watch horrible reality television together. She missed waking up next to her, their bodies tangled together underneath the sheets as the morning sun streaks through the curtains, making Trixie look ethereal in her sleep. When Katya spotted Trixie in the baggage claim area, she all but sprinted into her girlfriend's arms. As the made contact, Katya pulled Trixie in tight and whispered into her ear how much she missed her and that she loved her and about all the dirty little things they were going to do once they got back to Trixie’s apartment. Trixie smiled into Katya’s forehead as she placed a kiss there, and eventually stopped Katya’s dirty ramblings with a kiss on the lips before whispering into her ear how much she loved and missed her too. With a smile brighter than the sun, Katya pulled away from the hug, taking Trixie’s hands in hers as she looked at her girlfriend, drinking her in in all of her jet lagged glory. As she leaned in for a kiss, she could feel the warm feeling spread from her stomach, into her hands, and into Trixie. When their lips met, Katya could feel the warmth coming from Trixie, and she once again began to melt into her as they both began to smile.. She couldn't help it. She felt safe.

Katya rarely felt as safe as she did when she was with Trixie, and with every passing day she grew more and more sure that that safe feeling was going to stay.


End file.
